Passing the gates of Hell
by Artemisea
Summary: Remokr relives the torture she received while captive by a Sith pureblood.
1. Chapter 1

I had made all the preparations for the evening, at least, according to my training. I had on the traditional robes, which were red and black silk, with a matching dress underneath. I was waiting by the door to greet him. As he entered, I looked at him. He was a tall lean sith pureblood, with many gold piercings. His hair was shoulder length, thick with gel and slicked back. I began to speak. As I did he took the back of his hand and struck me. "Never speak to me unless I give you permission." His voice was stern, deep and determined. I cradled my face with one hand, and he struck me again on the other cheek, "Do not move unless I tell you to!" he spat, anger in his face, and I froze in fear of tempting another strike. This seemed to please him, to my relief. "Good girl." he purred, voice softer/calmer/pleased. "Now, fetch my bags, and hurry. I want to get started." he commented idly, peeling off a pair of gloves methodically.

I went to recover the bags, lifting them up. I found their contents oddly heavy, but didn't think to question it. It seems this Pureblood was not in the mood to be questioned, so I laid them by the bed. As I came to straighten up, he struck me again, harder this time. "Did I tell you to put them down?!" he barked, face livid with anger and hate, more so than I had ever seen on any person. I froze again, feeling helpless to please this person, and not knowing what to do or say next. His anger fell away as he surveyed the fear on my face, and he chuckled, "The slave learns quickly." he praised, but I only felt shame. "Now, kneel." he gestured to the floor, and I hesitated for a moment out of fear, which resulted in a forceful kick to the back of my knee, causing me to fall heavily. "Never hesitate when I give you an order slave!" he snapped, once again returning to anger as quickly as a person might put on a coat. I whimpered, but didn't cry out, and I sat up on my knees. I remained looking at the floor, not able to look at this man. "Take off your robes, slowly." he purred, lust in his voice, and I complied, and took off my robes one layer at a time. I first untied my sash, and let the robe slide off my shoulders. There I knelt, in the black silk strapless nightie. I paused for a moment, which thankfully did not result in another strike. I slowly lifted the bottom of the dress, which gently tugged on my breasts, and. I gracefully tossed it to the side. I could hear him take a deep breath here and there. "Very good, you will do nicely." I knelt there, only in a red lace thong. He knelt next to me for a moment. "You won't have need for these." His hand brushed up against my ass and he ripped the delicate underwear off. me He began to circle me, like Nexu fixing to kill a baby nerf calf. "Time to begin, here," he said ominously, and I felt a cold dread well inside of me. "I have something for you." I blinked, but did not dare to look up.

Suddenly, I felt him place something, much like a circlet, on my head. I flinched, which earned me another kick, this time squarely on my left rib cage. I grunted from the pain, but made sure not to fall as he would have wanted. I felt a strength in complying with his demands. I didn't move or speak. I held still, as he put the strange device on my head. I saw a light flicker from the device, as it sprouted four metal claws, two on either side of my head. I felt their sharp claws pierce my skin, and warm blood thinly trickle down my head. I felt prongs digging into my face and forcing my eyes open. "You won't want to miss any of the fun, slave." His voice sounded so ominous, almost promising. "Until you leave my service, you are to call me The Master, is that understood slave?" He hissed. "Yes ma'lord." He frowned, and slapped me across my face, "I-I mean Master. Yes Master." I hurried to correct myself, and felt relief when he smiled, exposing sharpened canines and brilliant white teeth. "That's better, go lay on the bed." he instructed, and grasped my hair to throw me in that direction. "On your back, on top of the covers. Stretch your arms over your head, and wait for me there." I knew what was going to happen next, or rather I could imagine. It is what he paid my mistress for. All concubines in training have their untouched bodies sold to the highest bidder, and after the bedding ceremony, we would be considered ready to be assigned to Lords or Ladies. I lay there remembering my training, and taking a measure of peace in it. I knew that it would hurt at first, but it would only last a short time, and that afterwards I might grow to like it. He wasn't what I imagined as my first sexual partner, but I felt almost confident. I was prepared for this. I had to remain calm, and please the Master, and I was shocked at how naturally I was thinking so submissively. He came back to the bed, and had one of the black and silver bags I brought in for him. "Do not move unless I make you move." I watched him place the bag next to me, and pull out various items. First, were metal shackles, that he then placed on my wrists, each with a short chain. He then cuffed a bar to my ankles, forcing my legs apart about two and a half feet. I felt him grab the spreader bar and twist it violently, "Roll over." he spoke, and I complied. "Place each arm by your side." As I moved my arms, he strapped a leather belt around my neck, and held it like a leash. He violently pulled my wrists, which forced me to bend my back, pushing my hips slightly up. Then locked my hands together behind my knees. He looked down upon me. "Now that, is a delicious view, oh the things I am going to do with you." I could hear him taking off his clothes. My heart raced, and my breath was short. I fought to close my eyes, but the prongs kept them open. The device he attached to my head was now projecting a holo in front of my eyes. He had a series of cameras mounted around the room, from every angle. I felt so exposed, so helpless, and so scared. "Now you can enjoy the show. Consider yourself lucky slave, I don't do this for everyone." The bed began to rustle, the holo in my eyes showed him on his knees, right behind me. I could hear him groan as he placed a hand on my hip. He slid his other hand to my thigh and scooted closer. "You have my permission to cry and scream as you like, slave." he mocked, as if he'd be able to contain them with a word. My breathing was fast and short, I could feel my body tremble under his touch."Let us begin." He placed himself just outside my entrance, and muttered to himself, "I am going to enjoy this."

He slowly slid into me, stopping at my barrier. I whimpered at the pain already beginning. "So you really are a virgin," he smirked cruelly, as if expecting betrayal at every turn. "Your mistress didn't disappoint. Now begins the real fun." As he said that, he slid back and almost pulled himself out. He placed his left hand under me, where my hip and torso met and grabbed hard. Suddenly and with great force, he pulled the leash and slammed into me. I cried out in pain, it felt like my body was going to rip in two. The burning sensation was more than I could bare. He paused only for a moment, relishing the feeling of my untouched body surrounding his manhood. He let out a primal grunt, and began to keep a violent, forceful pace. I cried out at the pain, I could feel blood running down my legs. He laughed and pulled the leash, choking me as muffled gurgles of screams tried to he would loosen the grip to let me breathe. When he did so, only sobs and gasps left my poor body. He kept this routine going for some time, bringing me to the verge of fainting, and then allowing me to breathe. He suddenly pulled out, I had thought my pain was over. But he violently tried to thrust himself into my backdoor. He growled as he wasn't wet enough to penitrate. I screamed incoherently as he withdrew and applied some lube. I begged him not to do what he had attempted. He laughed at me, "Beg all you want slave, I will do as I please. I paid for you, you are nothing but a play thing. And oh the games we shall play." He then slipped a lubricated finger on and around my entrance. "There now, this will help the both of us." he purred. I felt the bed shift again as he resumed his position behind me. I could still see what was happening through the holo shining in my eyes. I wished with all my being to close my eyes and pretend this wasn't happening. He pressed the head of his cock against me. "I can't wait to hear you scream." He grabbed my hips and plowed into me. "So tight!" he groaned as he pushed himself harder and harder. I let out a whole new level of screams, as the pain from this intrusion was far greater than that of before. I screamed and tried to get away, the pain was too much. But he pulled the leash and pushed himself deeper and harder. I begged him to stop, but after some time I gave in, hoping for it to be over. After the hellish pain and cries subsided, he came to his climax. He withdrew his hard shaft from my abused body, and thrust hard back into me several times. As he deposited his seed deep into my bowels, he yelled out in some unknown language between grunts. I was a mess, red faced and sobbing incoherently. I whimpered, helpless and tied. Once he had recovered, he leaned over me. "Did you like that slave?" I could only sob at this point, which seemed to please him. "Good, I have so much more planned for you. We are just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to my small comm beeping. The Master noted that he was retrieving supplies for the room, and would return shortly. He ordered me to clean myself and be ready upon his return. I roused and looked at my surroundings. I once thought the room quite beautiful, but now I looked upon it with new eyes. The black marble floors now seems like the cold black nothing of null space. The long red drapes now resembled flowing turrets of blood. The ornate hard wood bed posts looked like obelisk overseeing a sadistic altar. I shivered at the knowledge that I would spend a whole month here, but took solace knowing that this would make my Mistress happy. I would be earning many credits for her house. I decided now was as good a time as any to get out of bed, and tidy up the room. My body fought my decision at first, but I pushed past the harsh pain between my thighs. Each step sent a sharp reminder of what had happened the night before. I stood and looked to the bed, I gasped. I didn't think there would be this much blood, but then again, I didn't think he would have been so rough with me. I searched in the dresser for something to dress myself in. After a moment I decided on a black velvet type corset with red lace, and a deep red skirt that barely covered my ass, and a small black laced thong. I took the clothing to the restroom and drew a bath. I poured some jasmine oil into the water, the sweet smell soon making me forget about some of the dark events of the night before. I stood and looked myself over in the mirror. I had some bruising around my neck, from the choking. There were small round marks on my upper thighs from his fingers, and a large amount of dried blood on my legs. I sighed heavily. Other than the small wounds, my body was otherwise unharmed. I took pride in my appearance. I was considered the most desirable among this years crop, and was even selected to dance the lead at the Onrai Gala. I slowly lowered myself into the bath, the warm water was most welcome to my tired body. I laid back into the bath, relishing the sensation. I took a small cloth and put some cleansing soap on it. Slowly I lathered myself, taking care not to press too hard on the bruises. I was even more gentle when cleaning my privates, which were still in a great deal of pain. After soaking in the large bath, I got out and began to dry myself. I looked at myself again in the mirror before getting dressed. I couldn't help but smile a little. Now that I was clean, I felt a great deal better. I turned around and made sure I looked presentable for The Master before getting dressed. I gently slid my hands down my body. My chocolate brown hair was gently towel dried and flipped to one side. I put on the thong, pleased about how it accented my rather curved hips. After the thong I put on the corset I picked out earlier. I was also pleased about how it clung to my curves and lightly pushed my C-cup breast up, and how my cleavage sat just right. I felt that this was acceptable, but wanted to add a little more. I went back to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. I was pleased to see that my shoes had been delivered. I pulled out a nice pair of four inch black pumps. Once I had these on I felt ready to receive the master.

After an hour or so of cleaning and keeping myself busy with playing the small piano, I heard the small alarm go off, indicating that The Master had returned. I quickly ran to the door to greet him, but was cautious to avoid eye contact and not speak as instructed. As the door opened, I looked to my feet and folded my hands in front of me. "Take these bags from me, slave." I quickly complied. "Good, now take them to the table, place them there and await further instructions." I took the heavy leather bag to the table and sat it there. I noticed as I walked that the bag had metal in it, as it clanked together as I walked. "Kneel slave." He still had the same ominous voice from the night before. I knelt before him. "I have something new for you." He placed a metallic collar around my neck and pressed some buttons on a controller he had in his hand. The collar suddenly electrocuted me. I cried out and fell to the floor. "Good, it still works." he said with a note of relish, a sadistic joy. "Back to your knees slave." It took me a moment to move, which resulted in another shock, and I fell back to the floor with another cry of anguish. "If you don't want to get shocked you will obey. You will do as I say, as soon as I say it! Do I make myself clear?!" His face was lit up with rage and, strangely, pleasure. I quickly got back up to my knees. "Yes, Master" I whimpered a bit, and he seemed to like it.

"Now we will get started. Stand slave." I stood on shaky legs, but I did not receive another shock. "Move the table to the middle of the room. Be quick about it." I was confused, but set myself to the task. After the table and the bag on it was moved to the center of the room, I stood and awaited more orders. "Get on the table." I paused for a moment, and earned myself a shock. "Now what did I just tell you?! You stupid worthless slave!" He growled as me kicked me firmly in the gut. I recovered as best I could and sat on the table. "That's better." He went to his new bag, and pulled out ropes and cuffs. "Lay down, feet on the lower corners. arms at your side." I swallowed hard. I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen next. He moved around the table, latching the cuff to my extremities as he went. Then he circled again, this time tying the ropes to the cuffs, then to the table. "The items I brought for you are quite a treat. Many don't even know what these are. But oh, the fun we will have with these antiquities. First, lets get you out of those clothes." He took out a sharpened blade, and cut the fabric from my form, including my thong. I lay there bound and naked. I noticed his yellow eyes seemed to be glowing with malicious intent. He took a hand and grasped my left breast, kneading the soft mound with his fingers. "For a human, you are a fine specimen. It's almost a shame." My eyes became wide, what did he mean by, 'Almost a shame?!' My breathing intensified. He seemed pleased with my growing fear. I began to shake, much to his pleasure. "Today I have some nice toys for you but first, I am in the mood to feel you myself." He removed his clothing slowly, and mounted the table, kneeling over me. I looked up at him, fear growing quickly. "Before I fuck you again, allow me to show you something." I didn't see what he meant, until I focused a little more. On his manhood, he had multiple sharp looking piercings. I whimpered loudly. Now knowing what he had in store. "Oh, you like that slave? I will fuck you hard, and you will beg me to fuck your worthless body." Tears were falling down the side of my face. My heart felt as if it were going to explode out of my chest. He leaned down and kissed me hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth. His teeth smashing against my own. I grunted and tried to move my head. He took a hand and took a handful of my hair, forcing my face to stay in place.

He stopped for a moment, looking down at me. "You have my permission to cry out as you like, slave." Again, talking as though he could contain me with a single word. I closed my eyes. "I cannot wait to hear you scream, slave." he taunted. He pressed his lips to mine, softer this time. He took the hand from my hair and lowered it back to my breast. His thumb began to circle my nipple. My body instinctively reacted, and my breathing slowed. His tongue gently flicked at my lips and I parted them allowing it entrance. I moaned as our tongues fought each others for dominance. I pulled at the restraints, I don't know what had come over me. His hand on my breast began to venture lower. The sensation of his fingers lightly grazing my skin caused my hips to slightly rise and fall. His mouth also moved. His face went to my ear and began to nibble the lobe. I am not sure why, but the combination of his hot breath on me and the nibbling encouraged another moan. I had forgotten about the fear I had moments ago as my body reacted to his touch. I felt a pulling sensation between my thighs, along with a warming sensation. His venturing hand found its way to my gash, he slipped his fingers between the folds and began to circle around the bundle of nerves. My body began to shake with anticipation. I pressed my breasts against his bare chest. He groaned into my ear, which caused my breath to quicken. I felt pressure building in my groin. My hips bucked, trying to encourage more. He stopped biting at me, and lifted his head. "Well, aren't you the little whore?" I ignored the comment, lost in the sensations. He stopped moving his hand and began to kiss and nip my neck, moving his body downward. He nipped and kissed as he slid lower and lower. I looked down as best as I could, and noticed where his face now was. He took his hands and gently pushed my legs apart. I noticed him smirk before he nuzzled into my folds and began to flick his tongue over and around the bundle of nerves. I couldn't help but moan and grind along with him. The pressure building was intense. My moans and movements quickened as he went. Suddenly he stopped. I looked down to him, my eyes begging to know why he had stopped. After a few moments, the pressure within me went away. He began again, and again he stopped when I felt like I was going to go over the edge. This continued for some time. "P-please Master! I-I can't t-take anymore!" He stood and walked away, leaving me wanting. He soon returned with a small metallic device. "Do you know what this is?" I shook my head. "I figured as much from you, slave. This is a pear of anguish, and it is a most wonderful device. I think a little demonstration is in order." His eyes were bright with wicked intent. "This device was used to punish whores like yourself." He walked to the end of the table, climbed on, and knelt between my legs. "Now that the slave whore is good and wet, this will be much more fun to play with." He then roughly inserted the device inside my womanhood. I gasped at the sensation of the cold metal. "Time for some real fun." He began to twist the piece attached to the end of the device. The sensation was overwhelming. As he cranked the pear, it expanded inside of me. He stopped after the first turn. "Now, each time the whore looks to be enjoying itself, it will earn more turns of the crank. Is that understood slave?" I couldn't tell what was going to happen. "Yes, Master." He smiled, and climbed back over me. His hand venturing back between my legs, and resuming encircling my bulb. I couldn't help but moan. "Well, that didn't take the whore very long, now did it?" He stopped, and twist the device. A sudden pressure was placed inside me. The pear was pressing me tightly. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. The Master climbed back over me, and began the process again. I tried to contain myself, but the feeling of fullness, and his constant sensual attack on my body soon pushed me over the edge. He had stepped back as I began to climax, and without his stimulation, I felt angry and spent. I craved more, and bucked and reared out of frustration.

"Don't you remember what would happen if you enjoyed yourself too much?" He purred as his hands grazed my smooth toned legs. I froze, remembering the pear. "Oh, so the whore slave does remember!" He said with fake enthusiasm. His wandering hands went back between my thighs. My breathing hitched as I felt the metal inside me move. "Now, this will hurt, and as I said before," he paused, wetting his lips with some relish. "You have my permission to scream." With that he turned the device and it expanded within me. The pressure was overwhelming, and I wriggled and writhed trying to pull free of the restraints. He laughed with great pleasure at my feeble attempts to escape my bindings. "Oh, you don't like that?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Well whore, thats too bad." As he whispered 'bad', he cranked the pear again, causing me to cry out. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. His erect manhood began to rub against my leg. His primal grunts were the only sounds to escape him for a short while. My breathing was short and quick, I was only just able to contain myself, hoping that he would soon be finished. But soon I realized I would not be that fortunate.

The master dismounted the table, and began to untie me from my restraints. I was too afraid to move, and began to shake from a mix of fear and pain. "Looks like you're good and ready. Get off the table, and kneel." I moved slowly, which earned a strong shock to my body, it was longer than the others, and caused my muscles to convulse. When I tried to scream, nothing but muffled whines escaped me. After what seemed like an eternity the shock stopped. I quickly, although unsteadily, got up to my knees. As I knelt, the enlarged pear crashed against my pelvic bone. I quietly sobbed from the pain. "Look at me slave!" He barked. As I looked up at the red man, He grabbed my hair with his right hand, forcing my face to look squarely at his. "If you bite, I will show you more pain than you can possibly imagine. Do you understand slave?!" I whimpered out loud before saying, "Yes Master, I understand." A single tear fell from my eye before he smiled at me. The smile was not one of kindness, but one of evil intent. He leaned back, keeping a firm grip on my hair. "Take me in your mouth, and feel free to use your hands, whore" As he spoke he chuckled to himself. With shaking hands and pain running through my core, I grasped his erect phallus and slowly placed my soft lips around him. As I began to move my tongue around the tip, He took his other hand and grasped the other side of my head, and began thrust deeper into my mouth and throat. It was hard to breathe, but I continued to pull him deeper and rock my head to and fro. We continued like this for only a few minutes. I looked up with my grey blue eyes. His face was almost in a grimace, he bore his teeth, and had his eyes shut tight. His moans were becoming closer and closer together. I began to perform more vigorously, hoping that I could finish him quickly and have the pear removed sooner. My plan seemed to be working, as he looked to be drawing close to his climax. He forcefully dug his fingers into the side of my head and pushed himself deep down my throat. He withdrew and thrust hard and deep over and over, until he planted his seed deep in my throat. I had no choice but to swallow, as he was still blocking me with his cock. As he came he yelled out in the same strange language he did the night before. The sudden movements caused me so shift, making the pear move within me. I screamed as best as I could considering he was still inside me. "Thats right whore! Scream for me!" His voice was raspy and deep. I shook violently as he withdrew. He roughly pulled my up by my hair, making me scream out in pain again. He threw me on the table and went between my legs. His hands moved quickly. I took a deep breath and thought he was removing the device. But instead, he cranked it three more times, I flailed and screamed louder than I ever had before. As I moved, he laughed out loud, and kept a firm grip on the handle. I then tried to hold still, as moving caused the tearing pain in my nethers to become far worse. "I wonder…" said the Master, he turned down the pear, and removed it. I sobbed quietly the moment it was out of me, but as quickly as he had removed it, he forced his hand inside me. I screamed and kicked at him, his sharp nails gashing my insides.

He kept a firm grip on my leg, holding me into place. After a moment of having his hand inside me, he withdrew it. I still cried out as I lay there, feeling nothing but pain. The master looked down at me, satisfied with himself. He took the hand he had placed inside me and slapped my face hard. "Enough of your drivel, whore!" I held my face and quieted myself. "Better. Now, go to bed, you will need to be well rested for what I have planned tomorrow." I stood on weak and burning legs and slowly made my way to the bed. I lay down and closed my eyes, choking back the sobs as the Master instructed. After a while of holding myself, I fell into a restless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, Slave." His voice rang through my mind faintly at first, but soon a swift and painful strike to my back woke me fully. Quickly I stood at attention. Face down, hands by my side and feet together unless instructed otherwise.

He stood there, dark leather pants and a loose half robe almost matching the tone of his ruby skin.

The cane he had taken a liking to, whenever I didn't move fast enough, or when he felt like it, I would receive a hard strike. Sometimes it would rip my skin and I'd bleed. But this time I only was left with a welt that would likely bruise like the others.

"I have so much planned, get the room ready, quickly." He stood to the side, hands folded behind his back, the cane tapping on the floor. 'tap, tap, tap' Each echo of the cane making contact with the hard surface of the floor sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't place exactly why, perhaps just knowing it was that thing making the noise, or maybe knowing who wielded it. But I couldn't stop trembling. As I completed the normal preparations, the cane hissed as it was swung by my head. I instinctively ducked, which earned several hard strikes to my upper arms and my shoulder. "Did I tell it to move?!" more strikes, this time I forced myself to be still. "Better, now stand, we are just getting started."

I stand, still shaking, still in a great deal of pain from the last few days. I almost welcomed the new pain, it distracted from the ripping, burning pain between my thighs from the pear. "I have a present for the Slave." something in his voice sounded almost joyful. "T-thank you, Master." He chuckles. "The Slave is learning. Put this on." He hands me a leash, I don't pause to examine it, and quickly attach it to the collar he presented to me on my first night in the room. As it latches in place, he pulls hard, forcing me to my knees.

"Mmm, that's quite a view. I like the Slave on its knees. Now, hands down as well. The Slave is a worthless animal, it is time it were treated like one." I comply and stay on my hands and knees and he walks around me, grazing the tip of the can over my skin. "Very nice. Don't move, I have something else in mind." I stay still, gasping quietly as he grasps my foot. He warps a cloth tightly around it, and then the other. His sharpened nails brush against me as he wraps more cloth to my knees.

"Good, this will keep the Slave from standing, keeping it on the ground where it belongs. Now, follow me, and don't fall behind, or else there will be punishment." I crawled with him, embarrassed, humiliated, and a whole assortment of emotions. But all were quickly forgotten. "Stand." I attempted to comply, but the bindings he placed made this impossible. I fell back to the floor. "I said STAND SLAVE!" His voice barking at me didn't help my trembling, I hurried to stand, but I only made it halfway up before I fell again. Fear etched itself over my features as I looked to him. "Stand, if the Slave does not, it will be punished."

I almost made it to my feet, but the pain and bindings made it impossible to comply. I remained face down on the floor, tears starting for form as I awaited his attack. But none came. I got back to my hands and knees. Awaiting his command. A maddening laughter rang out, The Master was laughing?! A sick feeling washed over me. Nothing good ever happened from his laughter. "Perfect, absolutely perfect." At that he took my hair in his hand, pulling me up to my feet. Watching me as I fell back to the floor. By the third time I didn't fight it, and he released me.

I did not have time to recover. He took the leash and dragged me across the room. The tension on the collar stopped my breathing, I coughed and gasped for air after he let me go. Only for a moment could I look before everything went black. "Now, lets see how the Slave reacts to my new toys." the ominous chuckle that then followed played back in my mind. It was all I could hear.

A sudden slap across my face snapped me out of it. "Focus Slave, I want to hear you scream." I strained to hear what was going on. I could hear his footsteps, something rolling, perhaps metal clanking together? I couldn't help but whimper as I heard him move to stand next to me, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. "Hmm, Slave, I must say, for a pathetic creature, you are very well formed. It is almost a shame I will have to make it match your worth." Something burned into my thigh, cutting deep into the flesh. I bit my lip, trying to refrain from crying out. "Almost."

Moments pass like hours, each movement, each sensation shakes me to my core. "Now, lets make sure we keep count of how many I have taken the whore Slave." His voice almost a purr. "Count with me." Another deep burning slice into the meat of my right thigh. "One." My mind to distracted from the pain didn't respond in time. He used his hand to grasp my breast, his nails digging in like talons. He caressed at first, then dug his fingers in deep, I cried out "O-one Ma-master!" Quiet sobs escaped as he released me. "Good, now where were we? Oh yes," another cut to my thigh, higher this time. The smell of copper and burnt meat waft through the air, "Two." In between sobs I managed a reply. "T-two Master." He chuckles softly. "Very good, I think I will have fun with this. But for now, I have something else in mind."

He drags something cold and metallic over my stomach, venturing downward ever so slowly. "This is not unlike the last time. This will stretch you, this will expose you, and this will hurt." The cold reaches the edge of my lower lips. In a tone matching each other time, he whispers in my ear, "You have my permission to scream." Fear seized my entire being. Each of the times before, when he whispered those words to me, I had to endure such pain. He softly kissed my lips, muffling the screams as he forced the object inside.

Not just the change in temperature, but the burning from previous injuries caused me to writhe under his touch. In defiance, I fought the urge to cry. "Trying to be strong, Slave? That was a poor choice. Lets see what I can do to correct this." I listened carefully, something was being moved on the cart. "Oh my. Yes, this will do nicely." His nails graze the skin, going closer and closer to my loins, before stopping below where he placed the first instrument. Something moist and round rubs against me. "Do try to be still, or this will hurt a great deal more than it should." The pressure, the constant burning pressure… Why wouldn't he just hurry and force what ever it was in as he normally does?! I tried to be still, but I couldn't stand the slow yet growing pain from the thing. "Remember Slave, I will not be so gentle if you move." I bite my lip and whimper, not being able to help squirming under the slow and drawn out insertion. It feels like it is growing wider and wider. I can't… It hurts so much… I move again, trying to scoot away, but my bindings don't allow it. I can almost hear him smile. "Tsk tsk tsk." He turns the thing, making it spin slowly as he keeps the pressure and slowly pushes it more.

He stops, letting the two different things simply stay in place. "If the Slave does not follow instructions, it will have more of the toys to deal with, am I understood?" I barely can speak. "Yes Master."

He chuckles. "Good. Now, back to your knees." He unbinds me, but keeps my blind fold on. I am forced to drag myself off the table and onto the floor, anything from the waist down is in excruciating pain. I move as quickly as I can while I feel The Masters eyes upon me. Perhaps he enjoys watching me struggle. As I finally get back on my hands and knees, he crouches down, whispering with heated breath into my ear, "If you do not keep up, if you do not do exactly as I say, I will break you, Slave. Do you understand, whore?"

I gasp quietly, "Yes…. Master." He stands and pulls on the leash. "Good, now come." A firm pull guides me where I need to go. I follow as fast as I can, though, the pain from whatever he placed inside was making progress difficult. Nausea started to threaten me. I already felt ill from the mere stress of it all, but all the pain added to it. Movement made is worse, but I continued to follow The Masters lead. He made me crawl around the room several times. The sick feeling continued to pull at me. Making me retch and gag if I moved too fast. "Silence Slave!" A firm kick to my gut was enough to make me lose what little I had in my stomach. Nothing but ration bars and water for my time here.

"You disgusting worthless creature!" He was livid at this point. "Look at the mess you've made!" I couldn't hardly hear him, as I continued to heave and cough. I was still on my knees, but I was leaning on my elbows, unable to fully keep myself up. The ringing in my ears became deafening. I could hear the Masters muffled commands and shouts, but my body betrayed me. As I finally regained control over my body, He stomped his foot on the items he partly placed in me, forcing them all the way in, and making me fall next to the puddle of sick. I screamed and flailed from the pain. "Shut up Whore!" He was beyond angry. I could hear the pure rage and disgust in his voice, but I could not comply. "I SAID SILENCE!"

He lifted me by my throat, both hands clasping firmly. Instinctively I clawed at him, which made him tighten his grasp. The blindfold falls while he holds me off the floor, and I see his face. The purest and most unadulterated hatred and disgust. My mind thinks for a moment, If I stop fighting, maybe he will actually kill me… My hands stop moving, body goes limp. Before my eyes roll back, I see the shock on his face. Had he really not intended to kill me? It didn't matter. I couldn't breathe, the ringing in my ears, vision gone blurry. This was it. This was my escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing… I feel nothing… I- I think I'm aware? I'm here, but I'm not.. What happened? Where am I? Floating in the cold black nothing. I can't see anything. Am I dead? Whet happened? Oh, that's right, he killed me, or he tried. The overwhelming pressure in my head, feeling like my eyes were going to burst. My body in its most basic and primitive state- muscles convulsing. Tying to survive the lack of air. That was it, his hands were around my neck, squeezing. I only caught a glimpse before I faded into the nothing. His contracted features, bared teeth, snarls and growls of anger. The pain. I remember now. There was so much pain, and I stopped fighting.

Something, no, someone is there. I can hear soft talking. What's that… Someone is holding my hand. My breathing is pained, but, I am breathing. Piece by piece I can feel my body again. "Sla-…" The Master, but, something is different. His voice, it isn't as cold. "Remokr. How do you feel?" My eyes hardly manage to open, any light sends sharp pains through my skull. I close them again. "Mas-" is all I can say before breaking into a coughing fit. My throat was still swollen and tender. I gasped for air. "Shh.. Be still, rest." If I could open my eyes I would have a look of shock. What happened? Why was he being… like this?

I still, each breath takes so much effort, but I managed to keep calm. "Are you thirsty? You must be, you were asleep for a whole day." I couldn't answer, so I slowly nodded. I winced as I felt his hand squeeze mine, my body instinctively flinched away. I managed to open my eyes for a brief moment, he didn't look angry, or upset. He looked….sad.

"I suppose I've earned that." He let out a heavy sigh. Rising and walking away. I close my eyes again. What was going on? This has to be a dream. Why is he acting kind? Clearly this is some kind of trick. Right? "Here, slowly now." He presses a straw to the edge of my mouth, again I flinch, but he remains still. "Please… drink." Please?! He- he just said please?! To me? Of course I obey at this point, sipping the water slowly. He must have placed some meds in it, because the burning faded, and it didn't hurt as much to see. I lay there for sometime, motionless. Too scared to move. Too frightened to encourage another near death attack.

"Are you alright? You should have been able to move by now." his voice slightly shaken, with, worry perhaps? I open my eyes and look to the ceiling. Waiting his command. "Wait, I- are you?" He lets out a deep breath and lowers his head. "You may move freely, Remokr." There! He said it again! I knew I wasn't imagining things! He used my name. My actual name. Something has gone very wrong. I don't trust it.

I sit up slowly, nothing beyond that. I still and await more orders. He doesn't move from my side. I can't stand this. Its so… not what I remembered him being. "Do you think you can eat something? You are probably hungry. What would you like?" I pause. Thoughts pouring out and making my vision spin. "W-what ever The Master wants me to eat. And how ever much he allows me to have." He looks at me in horror. "Have I- have I really done so much to you that you are like this?" He places his face in his hands for a long while before looking towards me. "I'm not asking what the slave wants. I want to know what 'you' want."

I sit there, not a single cell daring to move. He stands, pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself before kneeling by the side of the table. "Why don't you get dressed, and relax? I'll be back with something to eat for us." He stands, placing his hand gently on the back of my head in a petting motion, lowering his self and gently kissing my forehead. He turns on heel and leaves the room. I sit in a complete state of shock and awe. What the fuck is going on? I look around the room, everything has been cleaned and put in its place. The table is back near the far wall, and all his…toys… are nowhere to be seen.

My body still tender from the past few days fights as I stand up. I lean onto the wall as I limp to the bathroom. I almost scream from fright at my own reflection. I'm thinner, paler, and have various black and purple bruises. My neck has almost perfect hand prints etched into the skin. My eyes, the whites are bloodied and red, making the appearance of their grey blue seem demonic. Along with swelling and sunken features, I look as if I have already died.

Drawing a bath, I don't even check the water. The broiling hot fluid hurts, but it distracts me from other pains, other thoughts. Slowly, I slip under the water. Just to the point to where my nose is above the water. I have to admit, lowering myself just a bit more is tempting. I still needed to survive. I may not have much, but I have my sister to live for. Ahess, she is not my sister by blood, but we were raised together as concubines and we always looked out for each other. I promised to come back. I can't let myself go because of a little pain. No, I had to endure.

I lay in the bath for what seems like an eternity. Eyes glazed over, I fall into a trance like state. I wake with a jolt, something slams down in the other room, the door perhaps? I quickly get out of the tub and wrap myself in a towel, letting the water out, I hear his footsteps approaching. I drop to my knees and kneel for him, per previous instructions. He enters the bathroom at a run, but stops dead in his tracks. "Remokr…" I stay still, waiting. Footsteps draw closer, I notice my breathing quickens. He kneels down with me. I feel his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me." I comply, fear showing through bloody eyes and dark features as I gaze upon him. "Come, I have an idea that might make you feel better." He stands and offers his hand, I take it and follow his lead. He brings me to the bed, at which I start to tremble. "Shhh, it's alright." he whispers as he slowly pulls off my towel, leaving me naked by the bed. "Lay down, please. Face down." I comply again, but not without shivering at the memories of the last time he asked this of me.

"Lay still." I pause for a moment, before nodding. I can't talk, my voice has left me from the attack last night. I hear him come towards the bed, but he doesn't join me. I whimper as I feel his hand touch my lower back. Fearing another toy. But, it is just his hand, and it feels so warm, comforting even.

"This is a force technique, it lets me reach into your body and heal you, among other things." Feeling the warmth and comfort pouring into me melts away any fear I had previously. Just having all the pains lighten is enough for me to forget that the one who put them there in the first place was the one touching me now. I let out a light moan as his finger graze over the sides of my hips. Everywhere they move sends waves of calm and comfort through out my entire being.

"How does that feel? Want more?" I can only moan again and nod. I hear him chuckle lightly. "If that is what you wish, I will do my best to perform for you Remokr." Goosebumps cover my skin head to toe. I don't know why what he said resonated with me. By Alderaa I was feeling almost back to normal. Having all this pampering and attention was causing some strange sensations. I didn't understand it myself, so I just went with it. "Hmm, more?" his voice soft, a near whisper. "M-more please, Master." I roll over onto my back, looking to him. He smiles softly and places the back of his fingers lightly on my cheek. As he touches me, something comes over me, my mind and body feel separated. I can see what's going on, feel how everything feels, but it is as if I am watching a memory, and I have no control over what I do.

I watch as his hand moves lower, the fluttering in my chest and quivering thighs only become worse as he leans over me. He mounts the bed, placing a knee between mine and gently pushing up and out. I lay exposed to him. Inside my mind I am screaming and begging for it all to stop. My body reacts to him, betraying my every command. He lowers slightly, and suckles on my left breast, while toying with the right. He pauses to look up to me and say in a sultry voice. "Mmm, I can feel the heat radiating off you. Are you sure you are up for this? I will stop if you say no." My response are my hips slowly rising and falling to press onto him. With a smile, he returns to my breasts. His free hand lowers to my gash. I feel the warmth from the healing he did only moments ago, but this sends my body into a frenzy.

Every touch is magnified. Every sensation sends me into the purest form of pleasure.

He stops all movements and places his mouth next to my ear. "Would you like more, Remokr? If you do, then take what you want from me." Without hesitation, I grapple him, and turn him over onto his back on the bed. He laughs playfully and lay there watching me. I sit astride him, I feel like my skin is on fire, I crave him, I can't control my body. My mind watches everything helplessly.

"Oh Master, I do, I do want more." I position myself over his erect manhood and look to him, to which he replies. "Then take it." A frenzy ensues, I force his over sized cock into me and ride as hard as I can. Inside the depths of my mind I look away, ashamed of myself. What trickery is this? What did this to me? The viewing from my mind is of The Master under me, one of his hands at my breast, the other at my hip, both glowing faintly as he watches me. "Ohhh Master!" I cry out in pleasure, a hand grasping my hair, and the other playing with the breast his hand was not already on. I climb closer and closer to my climax, and the sound of his grunts and moans would suggest he is close as well. Just as mine starts to hit, he flips me over like I did to him. Pushing as fast and as hard as he can, I nearly scream out as I unravel under him, and he into me. A few more hard thrusts for good measure, and he falls next to me in bed. As I catch my breath, my mind takes back control. Tears fall, but more in a state of confusion than in sorrow. He didn't hurt me, it felt… wonderful. "Hey, what's wrong?" He gently places his hand under my chin and lifts my face to see his. "Wha- what happened?" He smiles and kisses me on the lips. "You tell me, you went after me this time. You took what you wanted from me. Did you not?" I stammer and am unable to form a proper word. Confused and spent, I look helplessly to him. "Come here." He pulls me close and wraps his arms around me. The warm after glow and smell of sex and sweat are strangely calming. I snuggle into him, all but forgetting what the previous week had been. "Sleep Remokr. There is still much to do, and I am just getting started."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Apathy

Two days pass. He is different, he acts so kind to me. We talked and spent real time with each other. We share stories and, dare I say it, make love. The healing thing he does with the force makes me feel amazing! Several times a day he puts his hands over me and sends that blissful sensation into my being. The voice in the back of my mind is still in a panic, but I choose to ignore it.

Today, I dress in a simple red lace dress, mostly see through. Hair lightly tied back and messy. I await his return by the small piano, playing quietly. "You seem pleased with yourself." I miss a few notes and turn to see him standing there before I stand to greet him. "Master, welcome back." I bow and rise back to look upon him. "What may I do for you, My Master?" He stares down at me, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Hmm, the possibilities are endless." I am pulled close and lifted by my thighs to be eye level with him. I squeal playfully and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him as he carries me.

He removes something like a handkerchief from his pocket and smiles at me. Leaning up to whisper in my ear, he hisses, "The slut seems to have had too much fun." I gasp as the cloth is forced against my face, I can't breathe. Any air I can suck in burns, making my eyes water and throat feel like it is on fire. Everything starts to fade, and eventually turns black.

"Wha-" Pain, so much pain. My head feels like it is exploding. "Oh, the whore wakes. Good." I open my eyes and try to move. I am restrained. Tied to a gurney, I look around and notice a mirror hanging over head. I see a reflection of myself laying naked. The Master standing to my right.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such an obvious mistake Whore. At least that made for good sport. But I grow tired of playing the little lover boy. Time for the real fun to begin." He cackles with sadistic laughter, "You were in such a state, so ready to run from the pain, you jumped at the first chance to escape, even if it were with me. Well, you wanted me, now you have me, Whore." I choke on my words, only one managing to be discernable, "Why?" I cry as I ask pointlessly over and over. He cackles again, "Because you made it so easy, and you know what Whore? You liked it. You liked touching me, you liked tasting me, you liked fucking me. 'Why' you ask? Because you are a worthless whore slave, that's why. A whore slave that is so easy, she would fuck the one who caused her so much pain, and enjoy every minute of it."

I still, no longer fighting. He was right… I enjoyed.. It. I liked the intimate moments, I liked the feeling of him holding me tenderly and I whispering my musings to him. I- I would go so far as to say… I loved it…

"What's this? Has the whore given in? Has the whore realized what she is? Tell me, what are you?" Thoughts race through my mind. "I- I don't know." He moves closer. "Wrong answer." A hot blade slices into my chest. I scream out in agony until he removes it. Breathing heavily, I try to speak. "I d-don't know!" He frowns, digging the blade back into my skin, pulling it slowly over the flesh, hissing as it cooks the meat and blood. More screams. "What are you?!" He yells over my screams. "N-NOTHING!" He removes the blade as I sob, I watch all transpire in the mirror. Broiled blood and flayed skin mark my once flawless skin.

I can see the heat coming from the blade as he brings it near my face. I squirm and try to pull away, whimpering. "Good, the Whore learns quickly. Now lets have some fun, shall we?" I turn my head away, eyes closed, waiting for whatever happened next. "Look at me, Slave." I open my eyes and look to him, tears pouring from my eyes. "Good, There is something I want you to learn. I will tell you what to say, and you will repeat it to me. Does the Whore understand?" I nod, voice barely audible, "Yes Master."

"The Slave is nothing, the Slave is worthless, the Slave is will do as its Master commands, and the Whore Slave will like it."

Hours pass, he repeats himself over and over. Striking me when I don't instantly reply the way he wants. Slicing my skin with the heated blade. Anytime I faint from not being able to take anymore he forces me awake again.

"I said WAKE UP!" He barked. I cried out as the cold salt water hit me, causing such pain in my open wounds. I was tied now, standing up, with my arms above me. "Does the slave need another lesson?! Does the slave need reminded of what will happen if it disobeys again?!" I could barely choke out the words. "N-no Ma-master..." My screams from the previous night had taken my voice. "Good. Very good. Now, what did the slave whore learn last night?" I hung my head, looking to the floor. "I-I am n-nothing. I a-am-" He smacked me across the face. Hard enough to re-open my cut lip from the night before. "Stupid whore!" His voice more of a growl. "Say it how I told you!" He struck me again. "Th-the slave i-is nothing." I began to quote him. He seemed pleased with my new answer, and I continued. "The s-slave is w-worthless. T-the s-slave w-will do as it's Master c-commands, a-and th-the whore s-slave will...w-will..." He smiled at this. "The whore slave will what?" he whispered in my ear. "Will l-like it." I began to cry as I said that. He chuckled to himself as he walked around me. "Very good slave. Now, lets get started."


	6. Chapter 6

No hope. I may have only been bought for the month, but there will never be an end to this hell. I will never see the sun shining over the mountains of Alderaan again. I will never see my beloved sister again. I will never know what it is to be free. There is no hope. Days have turned to weeks. I don't know how much time have passed. It could have been days, weeks, months… I can't tell. There is only pain, sorrow, and despair.

"Look to me whore, we have a guest." I let my head fall to the side, looking to the pair. "Oh my. I see you have been busy in my absence, apprentice." A woman's voice. He laughs. "You said I should enjoy myself while you were away. So I have." She chuckles. "Good, let's see. Show me your new pet. I want to inspect your work." They both walk to the table where I am tied down. She saunters slowly to stand beside me. Blackened cloak billowing, exposing her hourglass figure. A single silken binging covering her bosom. It shines pale lavender. A darker violet skirt flows to the floor, split all the way up to her hip. I notice she is barefoot with several anklets on each side. There is something about her amethyst eyes… They are… unsettling.

She never stands still for more than a moment, she constantly moves about, eyes looking over every square inch of me. "A fine pet indeed. Tell me, how far have you delved into her mind?" He stammers a bit. "You know my skills are in combat, not the mind." She strikes him with the back of her hand, much like the way he struck me that first meeting. "No excuse, I told you to improve this skill set, and you have not. I'm going to play with this pet, and you can only watch as punishment. You will not speak, you will not move, you will not interfere in any way. Do I make myself clear, apprentice?" He sits in the nearby chair, looking flustered. "Yes, my Mistress."

"Now, slave, what is your name?" I look at her a moment, confused. "The slave doesn't have a name, does it?" The master chimes in. She waves her hand and he falls hard out of his chair. "Silence, I'm working. Now child, what is your name?" I stammer, "R-remokr." I flinch and wince, waiting for a strike, but she gently lays a hand on my face. "Good. Thank you, Remokr. Now, how old are you?" I stammer again "S-seventeen…." She smiles softly. "So young, yet so well formed. You must be of fine breeding." Her hand lightly strokes the side of my face. "Look to me child." I obey, looking up into her eyes, over her elegant features, her raven black hair lightly shines purple, matching her eyes. She is human, or, mostly human. Her skin was flawless and pale, dark makeup on her eyes and lips. Her hair long, flowing past her shoulders and down to the small of her back. She is lean, but has a fair bit of curve to her form. Wide round hips, and a full chest.

"Such a curious creature. Even in such a situation, you are inquisitive. I bet you are wondering who I am, other than this mans Mistress. I'll tell you. My name is Misea." I nod slightly as she lays her other hand on the side of my head. "Now, relax. I'm not going to cause you any physical harm, unlike my apprentice here." I keep my gaze locked on her, not trusting the situation. However, everything becomes distant, and her eyes are the only thing that remains clear in my view. Her voice echoes out. "Now, let's see what you have in here." Memories flash through my mind, I see glimpses of every major event in my life. "Oh my, look what we have here. This should be great fun. Child, you are certainly a treat. My apprentice was very lucky to find you."

"Lucky? More like a cruel twist of fate." I thought to myself. "I heard that. I can hear all your thoughts." Her voice rang out in my mind, causing my body to flinch. "Wha- but how?" I hear her chuckle. "Many things are possible with the force, child. Now, let us explore some memories. Think, think of a happy time in your life. Where were you, who were you with?" I try to fight it, but my mind goes to my sister.

A small group of young girls, most not over the age of seven. They are all yelling, throwing things, striking someone. The view pans down to see elaborately dressed little girl, younger than the others, apparently four years old or so. Chocolate hair and blue-grey eyes. "No! Stop it! Leave her alone!" The little girl valiantly runs into the fray, swinging and striking any who are unlucky enough to be in range. "Back off! It's Remmy!" The girls quickly part and a poorly dressed girl lay on the floor, curled into a ball, bleeding and bruised. "Are you ok?" Remmy falls to her knees and lays her hand on the wounded girl. The fallen girl mutters, "I- I think I am…." The girl looks to Remmy, her ruby eyes swollen and bruised. She looks to be in a state of shock when she sees who came to her rescue. Quickly, she puts her head back down, bowing low to the floor. "I- I'm sorry, Miss Remmy. Please don't concern yourself with me." She stays down, her arm twisted in the wrong direction. Remmy stays knelt. "Your arm… Come with me, I'll ask Mistress about getting it fixed." The girl looks back up slowly. "I- you don't have to do that…" Remmy smiles and helps the girl to her feet. "You know my name, what's yours?" "Oh.. my names Ahess."

Back in the room with the Master and his Mistress, I lay still, a slight smile on my face. Recalling the first time I and my sister met. "Such a precious memory. I can work with this." She laughs, not unlike the Master. My vision turns dark, my skin goes cold, all the muscles in my body tense up. I hear a child screaming in this dream like state, I run towards the noise. It's Ahess. She is being beaten by the same girls. I try to run towards her, but I don't go anywhere. She keeps screaming, I hear the bone in her arm break, she screams louder. They keep beating her. I'm running as fast as I can, still not getting closer, I call out to her, scream out to the girls, trying anything I can to stop them. I begin to draw closer. "HESS!" I finally reach her. She is still, lifeless. Her frail broken body lay limply in my arms. I cry out, filling with the purest form of sadness.

The girls stand there laughing. I cradle her, holding her tight until I hear their maddening laughter. 'I couldn't do it, I couldn't save her. She's hurt because I couldn't get there fast enough.' "Don't bother Slave, she's dead, you let her die." The master's voice calls out from some dark corner. "Look at her, look at her lifeless eyes. Look at what you've done." 'I- no… It didn't happen like this, I saved her, she lived…' "Did she? Did she really live?" The Masters Mistress speaks this time. "How do you know she lived?" 'I- I know she did, we became friends, best friends, we came to call each other sisters over time. She lived.' "Look to your arms Remokr, this is what happened. She died. You never had a friend. You were alone. Why else would your Mistress be so eager to sell you so young? Years before the norm. She didn't want slave that's mind was broken. She didn't want you. No one ever wanted you. Even your parents simply gave you away when you were an infant, just to settle a debt. You are worthless, unwanted, and alone." 'No… That's not right, none of this is right.'

The scene changes, back to the room, but I am watching myself. All the encounters and torture from the past weeks play. 'No! I don't want to see this! Please, don't make me see this!' "You will watch, look at yourself, and look at what he did to you." Eventually, I see the other day, when he was pretending to be so kind to me. "Look at what you do so eagerly. What kind of creature would do that so willingly with something that caused them such torment? You're nothing but a whore slave. You deserve nothing more than what he does to you. You are nothing, you are worthless, and you are alone."

'No, I was tricked. I am not nothing. I have a name, I'm Remokr, I- I'm not worthless, I was top of the season's crop. I'm not alone, I have Ahess, she lived…' Sudden and violent convulsions overtake me. My entire body reacts to her electrocution. I begin to foam at the mouth, eyes rolling back into my head. "No, she didn't. She died. Your Mistress sold you because you are worthless. You are nothing." The shocking stops. I lay gasping for air, not even being able to breathe as she speaks again. "Say it, say you are worthless, say you are nothing, and say you are alone." I remain in defiant silence. More electricity, I bare my teeth, groan, and eventually cannot take anymore. I scream and flail on the table, smelling the burnt skin and taste copper from the blood.

Hours of electrical torture pass, eventually, I give in. "Let us try this again. Who are you?" I look coldly into my reflection. 'I am no one.' She smiles at me. "What are you?" I gaze at the new burns on my face. 'I am nothing, and I am alone.' She laughs this time. "Good, very good. You get a reward for behaving so well." I just lay there, I don't even care what she does at this point. Everything hurts. Why won't they just kill me? "Because we are not done with you yet." Oh right, she can hear me… "It seems that you haven't taken to heart what I am trying to teach you. Come now child. Let me show you something.

She orders a droid to move the table I'm restrained to, I am escorted to a window, a previously sealed one. The Master stands there. "Open them." She commands. He quickly obeys. The light is blinding, soon my eyes adjust. 'No….' I entered here in the middle of summer, the mountains leading to Kings Pass were covered in wild flowers and the sun shone brightly over the landscape. But now, now the land was bare, coated in snow. A grey sky and low overcast didn't even show the reflective light of the sun.

"NO!" I cry out over and over. Tears pouring from my eyes, burning the open wounds on my face. My Mistress left me here, she never came back for me. "Oh Alderaa, Why?! Why didn't she come back for me?!" "You are worthless. Not even worth the time to come retrieve you. You are alone, and you are my property now." The Master laughs, a full and maddening laughter. "NO!" I sob, turning away from the window. I can't comprehend this. How much time has gone by? How long have I been here? Why hasn't she come back for me? I really am alone, Ahess wouldn't have let her forget me… Ahess... Was she… was she even real? Were we even friends? Did anything ever really happen? I don't know anything anymore. I- all this is just… I can't…

"Looks as if she's ripe, apprentice. Finish the job." He smiles as he approaches me. "With pleasure, my Mistress."

"Slave. SLAVE!" He's yelling at me again, but my mind is in a free fall. He places his hands on my head, where his Mistress had hers. His voice rings out inside my head. "Slave! Stop your drivel! Pay attention!" I become still, listening to him. "Better. Focus and tell me, what have you learned?" I don't even hesitate. "The slave is nothing, the slave is worthless, the slave is alone, the slave will do as its master commands, and the whore slave will like it." He smiles, showing his sharpened fangs. "Now, what is the only thing the slave is good for?" Again, I don't hesitate. "The slave is only good for serving the Master." He gestures into the air, and the cuffs come off.

"Let's see how well you can perform. Stand." Even though I am wounded, my body instinctively reacts to him. My mind completely silenced. "Good. Kneel." I fall to my knees and kneel for him. My semi-healed wound slowly ripping back open. Blood starts to flow freely. I don't feel anything.

Misea crookedly smiles. "Return to your seat. I'm going to have a little fun." He growls, but swiftly obeys. As he sits, the woman runs her hands over my shoulders, tracing her fingertips lightly along the skin. "Now, what to do with you?" One hand goes over an open wound, warm blood dripping onto her pale flesh. She pauses, looking at the droplets with predatory eyes. She raises her hand slowly to her lips, licking off the blood with a satisfied smile. "Mmm, outstanding, truly outstanding. I would like to try something, do be still." I remain motionless as she places her hands on either side of my head again. This time, something cold comes over me, I start to tremble. As suddenly as the cold set in, it disappears. Everything is numb. She lowers her hands and lifts my chin. "Look to me slave." I raise my eyes to meet hers. Her eyes are glowing, some of my blood remains on her lip. "Oh yes, we are going to have such fun." She leans forward and lightly kisses me. But I don't feel it, only a slight change in pressure. She presses harder, taking a hand and grasping my hair and pulls tight. As before, I only feel the change in pressure, but no pain. She breaks the kiss, pulling on my hair to force me to look up. "Good, you're going to enjoy this too."

This time she pushes on me, lowering us both onto the bed. She kneels over me, casting her cloak to the floor. Untying some other odds and ends. "To the top of the bed, hurry now." I obey, scooting back and laying down the way she instructed. "Such a site." She lowers herself over one of the open wounds from the hot knife. Still oozing, she lightly flicks her tongue over it. "Mmm, delicious." She lowers again, this time biting down over the wound. I gasp, I can actually feel that, and not just the simple change in pressure. I can feel the slight sting from her teeth. Again she looks to me, this time her sharpened teeth show, blood coating the inside of her mouth. A small line of blood trickles down from her mouth.

"Clean it." She climbs farther on the bed, placing her face next to mine. I lift my hand and wipe away the blood. "Now clean your hand." I look to it, understanding what she wants, and lick blood off my hand. "How does that taste, slave?" Strangely, I like it. "It tastes good, Mistress." She presses herself against me. "Excellent. You amuse me, and deserve a reward." Again, she kisses me. I taste more blood from her lips. I allow my tongue to wander, even dare to move my hands. Which promptly results in her stopping.

"Eager, aren't we?" She lifts herself up and stands over me on the bed. "You have to earn it." She waves her hand, sudden harsh pressure pins me to the bed. I can't move. I squirm and pull, not understanding what happened. "Such a site…" I stop and remember my place. Awaiting more orders. "Don't worry slave, unlike this insolent man here, I allow some form of free thought when I play with my toys." Slowly, she lifts her leg and pushes on my chin with her foot. "Now tell me, what will you do to please me?"

I stare up at her, thinking on what she said. I could choose what to do? No orders? The thought is tempting. Even if it's something I don't care to do, the idea of choosing what I get to do is exciting. I lift my hand, place it on her knee and slowly run it down her leg to her ankle. She moves ever so slightly as I reach her toes. I pause, remembering my lessons.

I sit up, keeping her foot in my hands. "I- uh, may I?" I look up to her, eyes locking on hers. She smiles, "You may." I nod and continue. Gently, I kiss the side of her foot, using one hand to hold it, and the other to stroke her leg as I go. "Mmmm, the slave has good instincts. Stop for a moment, I need to get more comfortable." I obey, letting go and remaining still. She kneels next to me, a wide grin on her soft features. "Continue."

She lay back on the bed, propped up against the headboard. I move so that I am facing her. "If I may, mistress." She lifts the same foot, pointing her toes into my breast. "I said, continue." Her voice more firm. "Yes, mistress." I grasp her foot again. I return to kissing the side of her foot, petting her leg up to the knee. I continue moving, kissing her toes, bending her leg so I can touch more. "Mmm, keep going slave." I smile slightly and gently bite one of her toes. She whimpers quietly, slightly raising her hips. I take that as a good sign and keep going. I decide to lightly suckle on her toes, biting down here and there, and twirling my tongue on occasion.

I drag my nails across her thigh, reddening the skin. "Oh Force, keep going slave." I bite down harder. As soon as her hips buck, I slip my free hand under her dress, firmly pressing my thumb on her clit and moving it in a circular motion. "Krif! Ah, more, give me more slave!" I nod, mouth a little too full to reply properly. I move my wrist back, and insert my middle and ring finger inside of her soaking wet womanhood. "Ohhhh yes!" Seeing what I am doing to her only encourages me to go on. I start to move my hand back and forth, watching and listening to her. Feeling her pulse and tighten around me, listening to her moans and commands, watching as she writhes beneath me. I release her foot, letting her leg rest on my shoulder as I lean forward. My other hand feels her curves, moving all over her body, settling on her breast. I knead it, feeling the heat rising off her.

She smiles brightly, eyes alight with pleasure. I begin to curl my fingers upward inside her, causing more of a reaction. I can't get enough of this, the thrill from pleasing her is exhilarating. I lower myself over her, burying my face into her folds. My tongue finds her bundle of nerves and teases incessantly. Both her hands are on the sides of my head, pulling on my hair, forcing my face harder against her. All the while my fingers curl against her inside wall.

Something feeling like static comes over me. I look up to the mirror. Her hands are slightly glowing. Every sensation becomes overwhelmingly intense. The tingling on my toes, the pulling at my groin, the burning in my chest, my head starting to spin. I felt nearly drunk from pleasure. "That's it Slave, give into the pleasure." Her voice purred as I continued. "Apprentice, you simply must join us. Come, play with your toy." He didn't even hesitate. I looked up to see his Mistress smile, and feel the bed shift as he moved behind me. "Thank you Mistress…" His hand grasped my hip. I looked back for a moment to see him grinning widely. I feel his hand between my legs, moving slowly. I can't help but to rub against him. "Mmm, the whore slave is eager indeed."

A sudden shock overtakes me. "Did I say you could stop Slave?" the Mistress barks. I close my eyes and return to her. The Master laughs as I feel his member press against my entrance. "Don't stop until I tell you. Do you understand?" She pulls my hair so I am forced to look up to her. "Well, do you?" Another shock. "Y-yes my Mistress!" She smiles. "Good. Apprentice, take things slow to start." I hear him groan. "Fine, whatever you say, my Mistress." His grasp on my hips tighten as he pulls me painfully slow onto him. "There, nice and slow." She pets the side of my head. "You may continue." I try to steady my breath as I return to pleasing her. Feeling the Master inside me once again sickens me, but with his Mistress there to keep him under control, I begin to relax. Once again I am becoming thrilled with the reactions from my work. With the exception of the Masters ever present movements, I pretend he is someone else, and that this were under different circumstances.

We soon develop a rhythm. Using the momentum, I keep rocking back and forth, and in turn, moving over the Mistress as I serve her the best way I know how. I even dare to reach my free hand upwards, cupping a breast. Rubbing my thumb over her nipple. Her moans and movements start to quicken. The static feeling returns. Every movement sends immeasurable waves of ecstasy over me. A maddening and wild sensation takes over my mind. Everything becomes a blur. I rise to look down at her. The Master claws at me, nails breaking skin, blood trickling down and onto the Mistress below. I claw her breast as hard as I can, and force four fingers inside. Thumb pressing hard against her clit. Her face tightens and contorts as she brings her curvaceous hips up to meet me as I pump my hand harder and harder. Hands reaching up and ripping my skin. I release her breast for a moment, cover my hand in blood, and wipe it on her mouth. To which she happily licks clean.

"Oh don't stop! Keep going! Harder!" The mistress cries out as she begins to climax. Feeling her body lock down around my hand. She nearly screams as I force my body to keep moving, despite being close myself, and the Master laying in harder and faster with every thrust. Electricity arcs off of her, jumping to me and the Master. This is it, I can't hold back. I bare my teeth. So much pain, but it feels like every pleasure I've ever had is happening to me at once. My back arching, toes curling, I inhale sharply and cry out with all the painful pleasures of the evening. I don't even notice the Master hitting his high. When I physically cannot take anymore, I collapse next to the Mistress on the bed. She places her hand on my head, petting my hair. "You have served me well. Rest now. We are just getting started."


	7. Chapter 7

Days, weeks, maybe even months pass with The Master. Misea left after several days. She instructed him to continue his training, not to waste a good opportunity. The way she bid me goodbye, I can't help but feel like she will see me again.

Standing in all her dark and noble glory, Misea beckons me over. I don't hesitate. I know she is a much more forgiving and kind dominate than The Master. She rewards obedience and punishes all else. As long as I obey, I know I'll not suffer like I do at the hands of her apprentice.

"Child, this is farewell. I leave you back to your rightful owner." I cringe slightly at this. She noticed. "Speak, tell him what you just thought." I swallow hard. "I-I... its just... I would...With your permission of course...I mean.." Misea cut me off. "She would rather go with me and be my pet than stay with you. You should train your slaves better." I don't look at him. I can only imagine his rage at this moment. Misea lifts my chin to look at her. "Perhaps in time you'll be worthy of my care. We will see." With that she presses her lips to mine, softly kissing me. "We will see." With that she turns and leaves, her cloak billowing elegantly after her.

As the door closes I feel a sharp pain on the back of my skull, then everything turns dark.

I awake to the sound of laughter, his laughter. It echos through my mind, the noise is almost deafening. I try to open my eyes but I can't. I feel that I'm tied down, I can't move a muscle. I feel everything.

"Finally, now we can start." His hands lay on the sides of my face. His nails digging into my skin. It feels like they are on fire, burning into my mind, I hear his voice, feel his presence there. I try to fight it. "Don't bother Slave, you can't escape this." His hands flex and the burning increases, I try to cry out but only gargled moans escape me. He opens my eyes with the device from the first night. I look desperately around my limited field of vision. The mirror is still over me. I see my naked form, bruised, burned and bloody from the last few nights with Misea and him.

"Do try to scream. I so love it when you do." I watch as his fingers curl, the burning becomes unbearable, I try to scream but can't, I try to move away but my body won't respond. Beads of sweat pour from my skin. Everything is screaming for release, begging to die and have this pain end. I look to a scalpel on the table in the reflection. I focus on it, wishing it to be placed in his throat. All the hate and rage I feel, all the pain, it's just too much. Suddenly, the scalpel flies towards him, lodging into his shoulder. He stops and curses as he pulls out the small blade. He freezes. Looking at me, he shouts, "You're force sensitive? YOU?! You worthless whore slave are force sensitive?!" He gnashes his teeth and returns to the table. "I will make sure you know your place!"

He takes the blade and pushes it into my arm, mirroring where he was stabbed. I feel the blood pour from my skin. He then drags the blade down the length of my arm, leaving a deep gash where he cut. I try to cry out again and again only quiet moans escape me. Apparently this wasn't enough. He then starts slicing and stabbing all over my body, no where vital, but the pain from such an assault was excruciating. I convulse slightly, trying everything I can to fight back. More items nearby begin to shudder. He stops to watch for a moment, before grasping the heated blade from several nights before.

"We don't want you to bleed out now do we?" He laughs coldly. Taking the heated blade he runs it over each of the cuts and cauterizes them. I hear the sizzling blood and flesh, I watch the steam rise from the wounds. Why can't I move?! Why can't I fight back?! He moves to my face, Slowly he lowers the blade and carves into me at random. I manage to scream now, much to his pleasure. He smiles enough to show his small fangs. My vision starts to fade, body finally giving out. All I want is to pass out and end this, but he wouldn't allow it. "Oh no, I've only begun." He pulls a syringe from the tray near the table. "This is adrenaline. This will keep you alert while I play with you." He injects me with it, my heart races, breathing increases, I tremble from the high. "Now we can continue."

He rolls me over, face down. My back exposed as he repeats the barbaric process. Cutting and burning. Taking care that I not lose to much blood. No part is sparred. From toes and fingers, to my face and privates. He marks the entirety of my flesh. And I feel everything. In a complete state of shock, I hardly react by the end.

Eventually he places me on my back, stepping aside to admire his work. With a grin he licks some of my splattered blood off his hands. His breathing increases as he paces around the table. Like a predator about to attack a wounded animal. Running his claws along my nearly unrecognizable body, he grasps at my breasts at first, squeezing them until the cooked skin cracks and begins to bleed again onto his hand. Using the blood, he begins to stroke himself as his other hand pushes between my folds and inside of me. I don't even respond. I can't. My body and mind entirely broken at this point.

"So you've finally submitted completely. Good." He removes what little clothing remained on himself and mounts the table. Pressing his body against mine, I feel the cooked skin cracking under the pressure. All I can do is lay there with tears in my eyes. I can't even look away.

Slowly he moves my thighs apart, pressing himself into my wounded body. He moves so slowly, loving the sensation of my wounds and blood on his skin as he pushes deeper and deeper with each thrust. A low growl escapes him as he pushes as deep as he can, before withdrawing and slamming back inside. He begins to rut like a savage beast. No concern for what damage hes doing. I begin to sob quietly as I still can't move. The pain not only from his assault, but all the wounds from the day are too much. His long talon like claws rip open old wounds as he savagely continues. I stare up at him. The same rage and hatred from before billowing forth. He reaches his climax after some time, just as he begins to relax, some invisible force throws him off of me.

"You wretched insignificant whore!" He runs to the table and with electricity arching from his hands, he electrocutes me until I black out. The last thing I can remember is his voice. "You'll never be able to do that again when I'm done with you."

Some days must have passed before I came to again. The nightmares accompanied by the slumber left me with little rest. The room was cleaned of the splattered blood and I could hardly smell the burned skin. I look around, no sign of him. I can move, but only just. I squirm against the restraints to no avail. The pain from the wounds still extreme, but I suppress the urge to cry out in case The Master is near.

I try to focus on what had happened. The cutting, the burning, What had happened? My memory after Misea left was blurry to say the least. All I can remember is the pain. And the more I try to remember, the more my body hurts.

The Master enters the room, I hear the door open. I quickly glance toward the noise. "Ahh so you've awaken? It took you long enough. Five days of wondering if I went too far. Tell me, what do you remember?"

I try to speak, but when my thoughts return to that night all the pain in my body returns. There is only pain. I cannot think, I cannot speak. I just spasm and scream.

"It worked then. Very good. That won't be a problem anymore. I am afraid our time left is limited, and I intend to make the most of it. I've completed my training and I no longer have use for you. Shall we begin?" He smiles wolfishly at me as he wields another monsterous blade. "Lets start with re opening all that we've done so far." I flail under the restraints, noticing the pear of anguish on the tray next to the table, the head piece that electrocuted me, all the chemicals and blades he's used on me so far.

"I'm glad you're so excited to see all the fun toys we've played with, now, lets get started."


	8. Chapter 8

"Her eyes are the only part that seem untouched..." The mumbled voices, barely audible, "I know, this Sith wanted her to see what was going on." I could hardly hear them, it was like I was underwater. Every inch of my body felt like it was on fire, crawling with hot embers. Then, I hear a deeper voice, "How old is this one?" "Seventeen sir." There was a long moment of silence, "Tilliandara, look after this one." "Yes lord Sadir." said a softer voice. I couldn't move, but I could feel nothing but the pain. I couldn't open my eyes, I wasn't sure I wanted to. I could feel the tears rolling down the side of my face, then suddenly, the soft voice said, "Everything will be alright sweet one," I felt a sting in my arm, someone gave me a shot. "Shhh, rest now. I will be here when you wake." The pain began to subside, and as it did, I could hear the gentle cooing of the soft voice. Just as I could no longer feel any pain, I fell into a deep slumber.

I could hear something, but couldn't really tell what, I was still foggy from my deep sleep. "How is she today Tilliandara?" Oh, it's the deep voiced one again. "The little one is making progress, but not as quickly as we had hoped." So she was real, the soft voiced one. I thought she was an angel, an angel that took away the pain. I could then hear the deep voiced one sigh and say, "I should have guessed as much. This poor child likely has no reason to live now, her will is broken. All we can do is make her passing an peaceful one." Was he talking about me, was I dying?! "Is there nothing more we can do?" The soft voiced one sounded sad, was she sad about me? "Like I said Tillandara, medical treatments can only go so far. If the patient no longer wants to fight, the body will not respond to treatment. It is one of the only things we Sadirs' can't do. Besides Tilliandara, try not to get attached to this one, if she recovers she will go back to her mistress." That's right... I would have to go back if I got better. "Yes Lord Sadir" the soft voice still sounded sad. I could then hear footsteps walking away. "Do not mind him sweet one, he just doesn't know how strong you really are. We will show him, yes? That you are stronger than you look. Here sweet one, I will read some books to you while you recover, to pass the time. This book is called,"Malchior of Naul" It is about a brave warrior, who fights all matter of beast to rescue the woman he loves. I read this when I was your age to my dear friend. I hope you will like as well sweet one." I don't know why, but the sound of her voice calmed me. Her voice were like the rays of Aldera, warming my heart and giving me hope.

Days later, I don't know how many, I was finally able to open my eyes. At first, I was blinded by light. But after a moment, I began to see some blur of color. Something green, and as my eyes adjusted, there were white and yellow also on the figure before me. "Hello little one." The soft voiced one was back. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. "It is good to see you are finally awake. You had me in a frightful state the past two weeks." Two weeks? Had I really been asleep that long? I tried to speak, but there was something in my mouth. I gurgled, "Rest now little one, please don't fight the tubes. We had to place a small tube into your airway to help you breathe." The figure in front of me was still blurry, but I started to notice more details. She was beautiful, truly Aldera sent her to me to ease my suffering. "Soon little one, we will remove the tubes and you will be able to breathe on your own again." I began to relax, for some reason I trusted the soft voiced woman. "I know you have been through much little one, but please rest knowing that you are safe." My vision finally cleared. She looked only a little older than me, but her demeanor was that of grace and kindness. She seemed wise beyond her years. She had very kind green eyes, and long golden blonde hair, neatly tied up. She had a very motherly smile, but looked very sad. I wish I could have asked why. I looked at her for some time. When I tried to sit up, I noticed I couldn't move my body at all. I began to whimper, thinking I was paralyzed , and could then feel tears falling down. "Oh my dear sweet one, please do not cry, I promise you are alright. We have to keep you very still while your body heals." I tried to calm down, but it was hard for me. I wanted to run and hide from the world. "My dear, I will read you a book to pass the time. Before you know it, you will be well enough to walk and talk." She smiled warmly at me. I closed my eyes and focused on her voice. She soon began reading. "Malchior was champion standing, a great hero by many regards..." As she continued reading, I fell into an uneasy slumber, thanking the stars that one as kind as the "Green woman" was watching over me.

Another week passed, and I was soon able to breathe on my own again. They still had my body immobilized, but the "Green woman" now known to be Tilliandara, took care of me. She informed me that one of the nurses would come by to remove the tubing shortly. I was looking forward to being able to speak. I had so many questions about what was going on, where I was, where "The Master" had gone, why my Mistress hadn't come to see me. My mind was buzzing with all the commotion. After the nurse removed the tubes, she gave me a shot that allowed me to move my head. But that meant that I could feel it too. My face was almost entirely covered with gauze, except for my eyes and my mouth. I could feel a slight stinging, but the pain killers they gave me helped greatly. "So my little one, how do you feel?" When I first tried to speak, only rasps of air came out. "Here." Tilli held out a glass of water with a straw. I took a sip and tried again. "Where is The Master?" My voice was rough and ragged. I looked up to Tilli, whose face looked stern. "Do not worry, he left Alderaan the day after you arrived. Now please, put him out of your mind." I sighed heavily. I closed my eyed and began to cry softly, I was so happy that he was so far away. "My dear, whats the matter?!" Poor Tilli didn't understand. "I'm just so...happy." I opened my eyes and tried to smile. Tilliandara seemed taken back by my answer, but seemed to get why I reacted the way I did. "Oh little one!" A single tear fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She then gently placed a hand on my forehead, and smiled softly.

"Today is the one month anniversary of your arrival little one!" I awoke to Miss Tilli standing by my bed, holding a tray with a small cake, and a pot of tea. She was always so upbeat and happy, it was infectious. I couldn't help but smile back at her. At this point in my recovery, I was able to move my arms, but they were too weak to hold anything for long. And I couldn't bend my fingers, they were still wrapped with gauze. "Greetings Miss Tilli, has it really been a whole month already?" I was quite shocked that I had been at House Sadir for so long. "Yes dear sweet one, it has. I have made you a small cake to celebrate! But you can only have it IF you can take the knife and cut out your own slice." Ahh, now I know what she was up to. She had been coming up with creative ways to get me to function again. Things like, "You must lift your arms ten times and I will continue reading." Or, "Make a fist and I will pour you a cup of tea." She was tricky, but I was happy to have the extra motivation. I lifted my arm with great effort, and grasped the knife, barely, and lifted it. I looked at the way the light reflected on the knife. Something came over me. "Good job dear, now here." She moved the cake for me to have a better angle, "Try and slice the cake." I froze. I could feel my body seize with fear. I couldn't hear what she said next. She sounded miles away. In Remmy's mind: Images flashed before my eyes. I was back in "that" room. The Master was holding a red hot knife to my face, I could smell my own cooked blood on the blade. "Now then, lets see what I can do about that pretty face." The metal prongs forced my eyes open, I couldn't look away. I squirmed against the restraints, crying out, begging for mercy. I could hear him laugh, "That's right, beg for your worthless life." Then the blade touched my cheek. I let out a hellish scream. The sound of its touch was like that of a nerf steak, being tossed on a hot pan. I screamed over and over again, but there was no reprieve. The last thing I remember about that days torture, was the steam rising off my face, and The Masters glowing eyes. In the hospital with Tilliandara: My body seized, shaking violently, screaming out in pain. Thankfully Miss Tilli took the knife from my hand after I froze, before the convulsions. As my body screamed and thrashed about, my mind was reliving a memory from the "Room". After a few minutes of this, a nurse came and sedated me. I may have been physically calmed, but my mind played back the torture over and over. I remained like that for an entire day. Occasionally twitching and crying out in my sleep.

_I awoke to incoherent screams, and near unbearable amounts of pain. "Remokr! Wake up dear one!" Tilliandara's voice was frantic, she apparently heard my screams in the middle of the night and came to wake me. I began to compose myself, after a few moments, I stopped screaming and the pain subsided. I was out of breath and unable to stop whimpering, my body still thought it was in pain and fought my control. "Shhh, hush now. I am here." Tilli seemed more relaxed now that I was quiet. She laid her hand on my forehead."There, there dear. Would you like some water?" I nodded. She quickly retrieved the water. "Here you are. Did you have the dreams again?" I looked away for a moment, and nodded again. "Oh my, you have been having those terrors near every night this week. I will see about getting you something stronger to help you sleep." I turned my head back to her, and looked into her eyes, "Tilli..." My voice shaking with fear, "We have tried a different medicine every night, its only making it harder for you to wake me." Tilli looked at me with a stern face, "My dear, we haven't tried everything, I am not so ready to admit defeat on this matter." She handed me the glass. "Now then, would you like to talk about this one?" She asked me that after each nightmare, and after each episode. I always said no, and she never pushed it. Maybe if I told her about one, she would realize how useless it was to try and fix me...

"I think I will try." Tilli seemed shocked that I agreed to speak, but remained calm and collected. "Go on." She began to gently pet my head as I started to tell her of my latest night terror. "Tonight's dream had..." I choked back a sob. "Don't push yourself sweet one, take your time." I began to speak again, "This one was about the first night in that room." Tilli's face paled, "G..Go on.." She pulled up a chair.

Remokr's Memory: I...had made all the preparations for the evening, at least, according to my training. I had on the traditional robes, and was waiting by the door to greet him. As he entered, I looked at him, and began to speak. He took the back of his hand and struck me. "Never speak to me unless I give you permission." His voice was stern. I cradled my face with one hand, and he struck me again, "Do not move unless I tell you to!" I froze, not wanting to tempt another strike. "Good girl, you learn quickly. Now, fetch my bags, and hurry. I want to get started."

As I continued with the horrid details of the evening, Tilli slowly began to cry. First only a few stray tears, but as I got to the end, she was quietly sobbing. She held a handkerchief in her hand, and used it to cover her mouth. "Oh... My poor dear..." After I finished recalling the details of the memory, she practically jumped to her feet and hugged me tightly. I began to cry, and we stayed like that, sobbing into each other for some time.

The time had come, today was the six week marker in my stay at House Sadir, and my face and most of my arms and legs had healed enough to remove the gauze. I was excited to see my progress. Tilli had brought her small vanity mirror so I could see what I looked like after the nurses left. As the nurse removed the gauze, I noticed that there wasn't any pink or brown from open wounds. I was growing more and more excited, that is, until she started to unwrap my arm. The dark red and pink marks spread up them. My fingers no longer had the normal skin tone, instead, they were flaky and red, along with most of my fingernails missing. My legs were even worse. From my thighs to my feet were nothing but massive red and purple pieces of patchwork. I didn't even notice the nurse leave. Tilli tried to rouse me, "My sweet one, are you alright?" I could hear the slight panic in her voice. "M-my...I..." I couldn't form any sentences. I stuttered as I lifted my hands, turning them back and forth. I couldn't believe these were my hands. My once flawless pale Alderaanian skin was no where to be found. Not even an inch was unmarked. "There will be bruising and redness for some time Dear. We will have to be patient, that's all." She tried to touch me, but I pulled away. "PATIENT?! YOU WANT ME TO BE PATIENT?! LOOK AT ME!" My voice was dripping with venom, all the anger and sadness I held in burst forth. "They won't take me back. When I heal enough to work they will send me to do hard labor, and I will die. I don't know of any of the girls who made it past a month. You should have just let me die." With that the dam burst, rivers of tears poured from my eyes. I began to hyperventilate. "Dear one, please, take deep breaths! You must calm down!" The realization of what would become of me hit like a charging nerf bull. I was as good as dead. Mistress may have favored me over the others before, but as she did with all the others, if their looks fade, or they don't earn enough money, they were sent away to die. I threw the mirror, and it crashed against the wall with so much force that it shattered into a million pieces. I began to cry out in in between sobs. Poor Tilliandara wrapped her arms around me, and held me as I grasped the sides of my head, rocking back and forth. I felt a sting in my arm and fell to the bed, looking through teary eyes at Tilli, who held an empty syringe. "I am truly sorry my little one. Rest now. Things will be better in the morning."

It had been three days since they took off the gauze. For three days I refused any food or water. Tilliandara seemed to grow more and more frantic as the days past into night, and the nights to day. She did her best to not leave my side. I didn't even cry anymore. I just lay there, biding my time. In my mind, I was plotting, trying to think of a way to get rid of Tilli. I didn't want her around to stop what I had planned. I turned my head to look at her. This took her by surprise, as I hadn't moved since she knocked me out three days before. "Oh, dear!" She seemed equally happy and scared at the same time. "M-miss Tilli?" I had trouble speaking, I was dehydrated after all. "Yes my sweet one?" She was still scared. "I-I'm thirsty, is there any tea?" I knew there wasn't any. "Oh, no dear, but I can go make you some if you will drink it. Would you like me to go and fetch a pot for you?" I smiled softly, "Y-yes Miss Tilli, I-I would like t-that." She smiled brightly and set her book down. After she said her good byes and left the room, I worked quickly. Pulling Tillis chair closer, I propped myself over the edge. Reaching the small chest of drawers next to my bed, I opened the second drawer. I watched the nurse who took off my gauze pull out a pair of surgical scissors before. I was successful. I allowed myself to fall to the floor. There was a sudden pain in my side, but that was nothing compared to what I was now accustomed to. I only hesitated for a moment, "I'm sorry Tilli. Please, forgive me." With what I thought were my last words, I took the razor sharp blade and stabbed deep into my left arm, near the elbow, and dragged it down. I switched hands, and repeated the process. I couldn't cut as deep, my left hand wouldn't grip it as tightly. However, it still did the job. As I lay bleeding, I felt such peace. I was happy. I decided how I was going to die. I decided. I began to cry, a small smile on my lips. I decided. After my entire life being decided for me, I decided. I decided how I was going to die. I began to laugh as tears flowed down the sides of my cheeks. Everything in the room began to fade. I could still hear myself laughing, even after my vision went black. The last thing I could remember was Tilli. Her sweet smile, and her voice telling me everything was going to be alright. Now I knew I would be alright. The pain was gone. I was free...

Tilliandara hummed softly to herself as she walked along the halls of the hospital, holding a tray of tea. She was feeling much happier than she had been the last few days. Her worry for the broken young girl was lessened, but still there. Tilli thought to herself about Remokr. Thinking about how relieved she was that her dear one finally moved after three long days, and wanted to drink again! She had a spring to her step, merrily going along her way. As she approached Remmy's room, she called out to her, "Oh sweet one, I made a special batch of tea, and brought some cookies for you, I hope you-. . ." She froze dead in her tracks. She stood in the doorway, ice ran through her veins. For what seemed like an eternity she stood, not even breathing. She dropped the tray in her shock. There lay Remokr, lifeless on the floor of the room. For one moment in time, there wasn't a sound in all of Alderaan. It was if the world itself froze around Tilli and the bleeding teenager before her. "Re-REMMY!" Tilli cried out. She dropped to her knees. "Oh no! Please, my sweet one. Why?!" She grabbed some of the sheets and tried to stop the bleeding, but the gashes on both of Remokr's arms were long and deep. Both about ten inches from her elbows down. "NELA!" Tilli grew more and more frantic, she didn't even notice that she knelt in the puddles of the girls blood. "DOCTOR!" Tears flowed down Tilli's cheeks and she cried out to Remmy, trying to rouse her. She looked down and noticed a pair of scissors in Remmy's right hand. She looked disgusted at them and threw them across the room. "Remokr! Please! Can you hear me?! Oh, please answer me!" The girl was pale and cold, almost all of the life out of her. Dark patches circled her eyes. Tilli cried out again as the doctor and two nurses ran into the room. One of the nurses gasped and covered her mouth. The other went to move Tilli so the doctor could get to the girl. The stunned nurse shook her head and assisted the doctor. Tilli and the nurse that still held her stood in silence as the two went to work. (Tilli still crying and calling to Remmy.) "She's alive, but just barely, we need to get her into surgery and close the wounds. Nurse, call OR 2 and let them know we are coming, and tell them we will need four bags of synth'blood and fluids. STAT" The nurse quickly ran off to make the preparations. As she left, an intern ran in and helped the doctor lift Remmy onto a gurney. As the rushed the dying girl out of the room, the doctor looked to Tilli with sad eyes. Tilli fell to her knees again, sobbing whilst looking at her blood soaked hands. The nurse that had held her quickly went to work cleaning the floor. Tilli glanced over, only for a moment and cried even harder upon seeing just how much blood was on the floor. Tilli could only sit and watch as the nurse silently cleaned the puddles, completely in shock. Only being roused by the nurse. "Tilli, you should go get cleaned up. Go to the gallery after you are done, that way you can watch her progress." Tilli blankly looked up. "Y-yes, you a-are right..." Tilli could hardly speak. Se stood on shaky legs, and slowly walked out of the room.

"Almost two liters..." Tilli said to herself, as she drifted down the halls. "There must have been near two liters of blood on the floor." She arrived at her quarters. The thoughts about the amount of blood, and her basic medical knowledge plagued her mind. "She was on the brink. I knew this and left her alone. It's all my fault. . ." She began to cry again. She froze as she entered the bathroom, seeing her reflection. Her knees and hands were soaked with dried blood, along with many spots on her arms and legs. Her face was slightly swollen and red from all the crying. She slowly changed clothes and washed off. She didn't pick up the clothes from the floor, her mind was too preoccupied with the girl in surgery. She moved quickly now to get to the gallery. She wanted to check on Remmy. As she entered, she could hear the electric charges zapping the girl. She ran to the window and looked down. "Damn it, that's the third time her heart stopped. Nurse, give her another unit of blood. And a shot of adrenalin. Lets see if that helps gets her heart going." Tilli looked down, Remmy's skin was almost as white as the sheets. Tilli let out a small cry and closed her eyes. "Oh my sweet one, please come back to me." In Remmy's mind : "Hello?" Remmy's voice echoed out into the black nothing. "Is anyone there?" Again, only silence. Remmy was wandering aimlessly in the dark, only the sound of her thoughts could be heard. "Where am I?" A familiar voice answered, "You are deep in your mind, you are near death." Remmy turned around to see her sister, Ahess. A tall white haired beauty, a few years older than Remmy. "Sister! I thought I would never see you again!" Ahess hugged her tightly. "Oh Remmy, why? Why did you do it?" Remmy looked to her feet. "If we really are in my mind, then you know why..." Ahess pushed her back a bit and looked into her eyes. "Remmy, you mustn't give up, if you do, he wins. You have to fight, you have to live. If not for yourself, than for me, for Tilli, for your future! We talked as children about running away to the republic together, so do it! Run away and start over! I know you can do it!" Remmy looked up to her sister, "But I don't know how! I don't know where to go or what to do! I will be lost without you!" Ahess sighed deeply, "You know as well as I do, if you stay, you will die. But, if you heal, you can run, and I will find you. We promised if we got separated, we would find each other again." Remmy began to cry. "But I don't want to fight anymore, I'm so tired Ahess. I can't keep going like this... All the things he did to me, all the things he took away from me... I...I...can't..." Remmy dropped to her knees, sobbing. "Hush now Re'Jana, I think you need to hear something." What Remmy could hear next was truly heart wrenching. Tilli's frightened voice calling out to her, begging and pleading for Remmy to come back to her. "Tilli is in so much pain right now. Her heart is in pieces. She loves you like her own child, and she held your dying body in her arms. She's crying for you, you matter to her, she needs you as much as you need her." Ahess lifted Remmy's chin. "I know you are suffering, but please, for her, live."

Back in her room : "I will, for you both." As I said that, everything drifted away. I woke up back in my room, I began to cry, thanking Aldera that I was alive.

"...Tilli..." Every part of my body hurt, I welcomed feeling anything, even pain. I looked over and saw Tilli asleep in her seat. She was a mess. Her hair was greasy, like she hadn't showered for a few days, and she was pale. I would guess she hasn't been eating well. She also had a large stack of books on the table next to her. I smiled at her. "...Tilli..." My mouth was dry, and my voice was hoarse. "...My Jana..." Tilli began to wake. She sleepily blinked her eyes and looked over to me. She froze. I began to cry. "Tilli, I'm so sorry! Please for-" Tilli had jumped from her seat and hugged me hard. She was crying onto me, I couldn't move my arms too much, but I managed to wrap one around her. Between sobs, I said sorry and how much I regretted what I did. She backed up a bit. "Don't ever do such a thing again! You scared me to death, I thought... I ..." She began to cry again. "I promise Tilli, I won't ever do something like that again."

As things began to settle down, Remmy thought about her vision with Ahess. "Ah'Jana, " She thought to herself, " I will escape, we will see each other again. One day."

Moving my body is still a challenge, but I am making progress. I am on my way to the training room to try and walk on my own again. I can't help but feel scared. Most of my body is still weak and atrophied. Two and a half months recovering and healing have left my body in a sorry state. As Tilli pushed me in my wheelchair, she hummed a song to herself. She never left my side anymore, and who could blame her. Since my suicide attempt, my night terrors and episodes have become quite frequent. Thankfully, Miss Tilli can sometimes see them coming and talk me down out of it.

We arrived in the training room. All manner of equipment from wall to wall. Today was slated for walking, which has given me a great deal of trouble. "Here we are my sweet one! Come, lets get you set up." Tilli pushed me over to a walkway, it had support bars on both sides. "Now dear, if you can take a few steps on your own today, I will let you choose our next book." I smiled widely at this, as her recent choice was by far the worst book ever written. It was about a thranta who couldn't fly, so became friends with a nerf. I almost wanted to puke. I know she did that on purpose, I gave her stern looks of disapproval the entire time she read it. Which only made her smirk and read it in the most sickeningly sweet voice. She may seem sweet and simple to most, but I now know her to be very cynical and intense when she wants to be.

I grasped the poles with my hands and pulled myself up with some help. I had only been standing for a moment and was already sweating. My body trembled as I slowly moved my leg and put some weight on it. The pain was intense. Like needles stabbing all over. I slid my hands forward and moved my other leg. "You are doing great! Keep going." Tilli lightly placed her hand on my back as I kept moving. As I shifted my weight, my whole body felt like it was burning. Beads of sweat poured down my face. The pain was getting worse. I moved to take another step, my face wincing tightly. As I moved again, my legs buckled and I fell forward. Only just catching myself with my arms. "Oh dear!" Tilli coo'd and tried to help lift me. I pushed her away. "Wait...I just need... a second." The handrail I caught myself was wedged firmly under my arm. After a few minutes, I managed to stand again, only just. Tilli looked like she was going to burst with pride. "Look at you! Oh my sweet, I am so proud of you!" I placed my left foot in front of me. A surge of what felt like fire burned up it. "T-Tilli... Ch-chair.." She quickly turned to retrieve it. The burning sent me into another episode. The room began to spin and I fell, this time my body didn't react to catch me. I fell to the floor with my head turned, staring blankly to the side.

"Remokr!" Tilli was by my side in an instant. "Can you hear me?" she quickly checked my vitals and determined I was lost in my mind again. Any time the pain was too much, my body just shut down. The doctors say it a survival instinct, that it is not unheard of with people like me. But it still scared me. My body may have stopped, but my mind took me back to that room. Back to the Master. Back to hell.

In Remmy's mind:

"I said WAKE UP!" I cried out as the cold salt water hit me, causing such pain in my open wounds. I was tied, standing up, with my arms above me. "Does the slave need another lesson?! Does the slave need reminded of what will happen if it disobeys again?!" I could barely choke out the words. "N-no Ma-master..." My screams from the previous night had taken my voice. "Good. Very good. Now, what did the slave whore learn last night?" I hung my head, looking to the floor. "I-I am n-nothing. I a-am-" He smacked me across the face. Hard enough to re-open my cut lip from the night before. "Stupid whore!" His voice more of a growl. "Say it how I told you!" He struck me again. "Th-the slave i-is nothing." I began to quote him. He seemed pleased with my new answer, and I continued. "The s-slave is w-worthless. T-the s-slave w-will do as it's Master c-commands, a-and th-the whore s-slave will...w-will..." He smiled at this. "The whore slave will what?" he whispered in my ear. "Will l-like it." I began to cry as I said that. He chuckled to himself as he walked around me. "Very good slave. Now, lets get started."

"Well, look at that!" Tilli was grinning ear to ear as I stood before her, on my own two feet. I was shaky, but otherwise alright. My arms were out stretched, waving about to help me keep my balance. "Holy nerf! I'm standing!" I couldn't believe it myself, yet, there I was. Four months of rehab and I could stand on my own again. I looked up for a moment to Tilli, smiling as much as she was. "Wonder how soon I should try running?" Tilli frowns a little, but never stops smiling, "Oh dear, I don't think we are that far yet. But perhaps you can try to walk a few steps, yes?" I giggle a bit. "Oh I guess so." I slowly slide a foot forward and shift my weight, stepping towards Tilli. I gasp excitedly at myself. "Great job dear, keep going!" I smirked, having a plan to motivate myself. After three more steps, I arrived at Tillis little nook. I looked over her books and found the one I came over for. "Dear? What are you doing?" I smile wickedly at her, holding the nausea inducing kids book. "Oh, just getting rid of some garbage." I giggle maniacally. "Now you put that down this instant!" Her voice more playful than stern. I look to her, then to the garbage can, and back to her. "Don't you dare!" She giggled as she said that. I hopped a bit and moved as quickly as I could with my weak legs, squealing with excitement as I went. Of course, she stopped me a few steps shy of the trash can. "Now give me that book!" She playfully grabbed at my hands to take it away. I raised it over my head, bending my arm back. I smiled brightly, and threw the book into the can. She paused for a moment, dumbfounded. "Y-you threw away my book!" She couldn't contain a giggle as she spoke. "I, my dear Tilli, did you a favor!" I swayed a little, though she did not release her grasp on me. "Miss Krent you are so rude!" She lightly pushes on my arm. "It was for your own good! But, I do need to sit down." Tilli released me, and walked with me back to the bed.

"So, whats the plan now? You said before that our goal was to get me walking. Now what?" I half smiled at Tilli as I sat on the bed. "Well my sweet one, now we have to keep practicing. Each day we will try to do more and more, and some days will be for rest. We must continue to rebuild the muscles that were lost." Tilli spoke with her usual cheerfulness, which I had grown very attached to . You can't help but feel that everything will work out when someone is so upbeat without fail. Even though everything was going so well, the dark thoughts about what would happen when I recovered still hung over me like a dark cloud. I pushed away the thoughts, allowing Tilli's bright sunshine so break them, if only for a moment.

"So what else are we to do today?" I said as I swung my legs up and into the bed with great effort. "Well, I have a special treat for you my dear." She smiled and moved to the corner, bringing a long rectangular box with her. "I remembered how you said you liked to play, so I found a small portable piano. I think this would be an excellent work out for your hands and fingers." Tears threatened to come out, but I kept them at bay. "R-really?!" My voice was one of shock and gratefulness. She took it out of the box, and placed it on my lap. She took a moment to allow me to get over my moment of shock. My hands trembled as my fingertips grazed the keys. "Well dear, don't keep me in suspense!" Tilli was bouncing in her seat, giddiness pouring from her seams. I smiled faintly as I turned it on. Placing my hands in their positions, I struggled to play an old classic. (One that sounds very much like moonlight sonata) My hands moved slowly, but enough to know that I once was quite skilled. I hummed slightly as I played, lost in the bittersweet music. After the song was complete, I stopped moving for a moment. "Tilli, could you pass me my book?" She nodded. The therapist said I should try writing to help with the depression, as it would be a good outlet for the emotions. Tilli nodded and handed it to me. She always restrained herself from looking in it, as she said it was too private, and didn't want to intrude.

I flipped through the pages, and found the one I wanted. I propped it up, and began to play again. It took me a while, but I began to play the song I had written in my head. The piano starts out, low and mournful. I don't notice that I started singing out loud. "Forever, I am lost beyond a day. Tomorrow will bring bitterness and fragments of hate. My sickening life, will die behind. Silhouettes of evergrey and scars from yesterday." I begin to play a little faster, but not by much. "The dreams we keep inside, will surely pass us by, and when truth becomes a lie, we all die. The remains of yesterday, will keep us all awake, reality will quake and we all bleed." My voice catches here. "We will bleed." I take a deep breath and continue. "Sadness is the joy that I lack, traded for a saber, buried in my back. Nothing can ease my pain, dancing on the edge, soon to go insane. Downwards I go, I'm fading for sure. Evergrey. Time passes me by, and each day I die. Slowly I'm dying. Piece by piece I'm fading away season of decay. Nothingness takes my last breath, I'm soon to be no more Forever lost beyond my life, never to return. Because life is pain in the evergrey." I play out the remainder of the song on the little piano. I close my eyes and sit for a long time, thinking about what I had just played.

I hear a quiet sniffle off to the side. I quickly look over and notice Tilli has her handkerchief out, dabbing at her eyes. "Oh Miss Tilli, whats wrong?!" She takes a moment to compose herself. "My dear sweet one, that was beautifully sung. You didn't tell me you could sing!" I blushed slightly. "Well, I never felt like singing again until now. I guess you are my muse." Tilli beamed, smiling so brightly that the rays of Alderaa would be envious. "Oh my sweet!" She stood and hugged me tightly. "Tilli - I can't breathe!" I chuckled as she stood. She kept her smile. "Well, I look forward to you playing again, but I think for now, we both should rest." I nodded in agreement. She places the small piano on the rolling table, so that I could grab it if I wanted to play again. "Thank you, Tilli. Music was... is very dear to me, and you have given it back to me." I smile with tears in my eyes, too happy for words. She coo's and holds my hand as we both fall to sleep.

"Wake up dear, we haven't much time." I slowly waken to see Tilli standing over me, looking out of sorts. "What's wrong? What happened?" She places a finger over her mouth. "Shh, I'm going to be talking to the guard outside the room. Normally I would not condone eavesdropping..." Her voice trails off for a moment. "Dress warmly dear." With that she quickly turns and leaves. I sit, not quite believing what just happened. I do as she said, I dress in several layers. Aside from all the scars, I look like a worker.

"Good morning Miss Tilli, are you well today?" The security guard walks casually down the hall, winking at her. "I am quite well, thank you. And yourself?" She smiles sweetly back. "I'm pretty worn out, I'm at least ten minutes behind on my rounds. Good thing hangar 3 is closed today, I might be able to catch up." He smiles back at Tilli, as she nods slightly. "Well my dear, I will leave you to it. I do hope you get caught up on your rounds." she nods again slightly. "I myself have a great deal of filing to complete. So if you will excuse me." He nods back, "But of course, I hope to see you around later Miss Tilli. Alderaan's winds carry you." Is this...? This is, she wants me to escape! I look into the hall, checking to see where they both had went. Tilli passes my door, discreetly dropping a note on the floor. I wait for her to pass, and pick it up. I open it and read.

"My dearest Remmy, I wish we could have a more heartfelt goodbye, but I alas we cannot. You are a survivor. I believe given the chance, you can have a full and happy life outside the Empire. There is a small ship leaving out of hangar 3 in one hour. Please my dear, hurry.

Be well, and may Alderaa's rays light your path, where ever you may go. Love, Tilliandara"

At the bottom of the letter there was a small map drawn out, showing me where to go. As soon as no one was in sight, I ran for it. My heart pounded the entire time. I had to hide a few times on my way. What felt like hours later, I made it to the hangar. As soon as I was inside, someone spotted me. "Hey! What are you doing on here?!" The door locked behind me, I pulled and tried to open it, but the men were already on me. "Now look here-" He turned me around and stopped talking as he saw my face. "Oh, its you. Good timing, we are about to set off." He let me go and looked to the others. "It's just the other kid, come on men, we have to get packed and be in orbit in thirty minutes."

I just stand there, to afraid to move. "Hey, don't worry, their not as scary as they look." A younger man, maybe even a teenager walks up to me, taking my hand. "It's going to be ok now, we are leaving Imperial space. You'll be safe." The young man had chocolate brown hair, emerald eyes, broad shoulders, and what looked like stubble on his chin. His soft voice was calming. I stutter at first. "I- I... My names R-Remokr." He grins brightly. "Nice to meet you Remokr, I'm Nikkioli."


End file.
